


捉奸（京杰北）

by akikohime



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikohime/pseuds/akikohime
Summary: 捉奸不成反被操，京杰北的等边三角形
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 8





	捉奸（京杰北）

提前下班回家的京本大我带着恋人最爱吃的草莓大福回到两人的爱巢，想给他一个惊喜。  
他用钥匙打开门，门口的玄关处摆着不属于二人的鞋子，同时听到里面传来暧昧的喘息声，空气弥漫着情欲的味道。  
啊，杰西，用力，操烂我，玩坏我。一个低沉的男声传来  
你个小妖精，我操的还不够深吗。传来杰西性感的声音 。  
京本大我进了卧室，眼前的一幕让他永生难忘，甚至作呕。  
承载着美好记忆的双人床上居然是爱人和别人在欢爱。  
松村北斗，他的后辈，平时不怎么说话，现在坐在交往三年的男朋友杰西的阴茎上摆动着性感的腰，甚至可以清晰看到松村北斗的后穴与杰西阴茎的交合。  
松村北斗的锁骨，胸口，腹部，腿部都是淤青的痕迹。  
杰西亦是满身赤裸，修长的双手抚摸着松村北斗的窄臀。  
“你们这两个肮脏的人给我滚出去，滚出这里。”  
京本大我拿起刚买的草莓大福朝两个人打去。  
“大我，你冷静点。”杰西拔出塞进松村北斗后穴的阴茎，松村北斗的后穴流出白色的液体。  
赶紧拦住激动的京本大我，松村北斗倒也不急着躲，摸摸嘴唇，仿佛一个吃瓜路人一样看着这一切。  
滚滚滚，京本大我哭着，你就护着这个狐狸精吧，你好脏，别碰我。  
越是这样，京本大我被杰西抱得越紧，不肯撒手。  
前辈，松村北斗说道，别生气了嘛，我错了，我给道歉。  
之后手很不规矩的拽弄京本大我的衣服。  
你放手，干嘛啊。  
两人这样扭扯着，京本大我的衣服被脱掉了，赤裸着上半身。  
京本大我虽然是男人，可是他的身体比女孩子还要细白，白皙的身子，因为举铁隆起的胸肌，微微有些肌肉的白嫩胳膊，都很让人着迷。  
松村北斗抚摸着京本大我的乳头，居然开始用舌头舔弄，杰西亲吻着京本大我的嘴，想要堵住他的呻吟。  
怎么会这样，明明是抓奸啊，京本大我很纳闷，开始拼命挣扎，可是两个身高力壮的男人怎么可能给他机会。  
前辈，你再挣扎，我和杰西就一起将阴茎塞进你的小穴里面哦。  
变态，京本大我骂着。  
杰西放开京本大我被吻到发肿的嘴，亲吻京本大我另一边的乳头，两人颇有默契的用力吸吮着，神主用牙尖咬。  
不要，不要，快点停下啊。京本大我的抗议甚至带着一丝撒娇的感觉。  
两人的手开始不老实的抚摸京本大我的下体，要脱下他的裤子，京本大我趁着空挡挣脱两人的桎梏。  
刚刚跑不到10秒，就被杰西抓了回去。  
杰西的手指伸进京本大我的后穴，啊，京本大我呻吟着。  
小东西，你真的不听话啊。  
就这样来回撕扯着，京本大我变得全身赤裸。  
因为情欲，京本大我白皙如玉的身体上泛着粉色的光泽，这让两个欲求不满的男人都硬了起来。  
杰西亲吻着京本大我的肚子，松村北斗亲吻着京本大我的腿，手抚摸着京本大我的阴茎。  
之后开始给京本大我的阴茎口交。  
放开我，放开我。京本大我做着没有意义的挣扎。  
呜呜呜，嘴里被塞进了硬物，那是杰西的阴茎。  
杰西是混血，阴茎比普通日本人的大一些，这刺痛着京本大我的口腔。  
杰西扣着京本大我的头，进进出出，模仿性交的动作。  
另一边，松村北斗灵活的唇舌让他欲死欲仙，不怎么生气了  
口了一会，杰西拔出阴茎，将浓稠的精液射在京本大我的胸口上，之后疯狂亲吻着京本大我的身体，就连手指头都不放过，挨个手指头吮吸。  
京本大我受不了两个男人的夹击，居然射了出来，喷了松村北斗一脸。  
好丢人，呜呜呜。京本大我别过头  
松村北斗笑了，手指沾着京本大我的精液，伸出舌头舔了舔，动作极其魅惑，笑了笑说，前辈真的好美味。  
该我了，杰西推开松村北斗，开始亲吻京本大我的下半身，不仅是阴茎，连后穴都没有放过。  
引得身下的美人娇喘连连，果然还是那样熟悉的感觉。  
为京本大我口了一会，杰西拿来润滑剂，为京本大我做润滑，京本大我是个名器，不论做过多少次，都紧致，再配合京本大我羞涩软糯的表情，说是处子都有人信。  
如果说松村北斗的妖媚大胆让他深陷其中，那么京本大我的羞涩则满足他男人的征服欲望。  
杰西将京本大我的双腿抗在肩上，将阴茎塞进京本大我的后穴，开始了律动。  
起初缓慢 后来越发极速。啊啊啊啊，京本大我闭上眼睛呻吟着  
前辈，我给你口了那么久，你也该给我口交了。  
松村北斗不由分说将阴茎塞进京本大我的嘴里。  
京本大我只得用技巧给他口了起来。  
杰西插了几十下，突然停下来，京本大我不耐的扭着腰。  
杰西看着嘴里含着松村北斗肉棒的京本大我，求我，你求我啊。  
别说京本大我不好意思求，就是想开口求人，也说不出话。  
粗大的阴茎塞进小穴里一动不动真的不舒服，京本大我急得快哭了，这时候，双手用力抓了杰西的后背，踢着杰西的屁股。  
杰西看到京本大我这样，决定不再逗他，继续插着，松村北斗大概是觉得爽的差不多啦，拔出阴茎，亲吻京本大我的身体。  
杰西插了几百下，将京本大我翻过来用后入式要了京本大我，京本大我逐渐进入高潮，杰西又插了几百下，射在京本大我的小穴里，才放开他。  
屋里三个男人赤身裸体，中间最柔弱的男人跪趴着，白嫩屁股中间的粉嫩后穴流出一股又一股乳白色液体真的是诱人极了。  
松村北斗掏了掏京本大我后穴里的精液，让京本大我坐在他的阴茎上，正如一个多小时之前，自己坐在杰西阴茎上一样，松村北斗要了他。  
京本大我还是很不甘心，才被绿又被操这算什么，可是身体是不会骗人的，他真的好爽。  
松村北斗抚摸着京本大我的细腰顶弄着，亲吻京本大我刚刚哭过的脸。  
他一直想说，他很爱他，却不敢表白，所以才用勾引他男朋友的方式吸引了他，虽然最后也爱上杰西就是了。  
啊啊啊啊啊，好深啊，松村。  
京本大我呻吟着，手里摸着杰西的阴茎。  
京本大我受不住，开始倒在松村北斗的怀里，松村北斗抱着京本大我，腰部如同电动马达一样冲刺着，京本大我开始虚脱，无力趴伏在松村北斗宽阔的胸膛上。如果从杰西的角度看，京本大我带有淤青泛着粉色光泽的白嫩屁股下面抽插着紫色的阴茎，两人的交合处看的十分仔细。  
这可比gv还刺激。  
松村北斗插完这一波，突然站起来，一边操着京本大我一边在卧室来回走着，过一会又来到了客厅。  
啊啊啊啊啊，京本大我呻吟，同时在想，自己会不会真的被操死。  
这样真的太刺激了，松村北斗太会玩了。  
慢点啊，京本大我有气无力的哀求着 还有力气说话，大概是我还不够用力，松村北斗重重将京本大我抛起，又重重抛下。这样太刺激了。京本大我呻吟的嗓子都哑了。  
又过了三十分钟左右，松村北斗放下京本大我，京本大我的身体首次迎来第二个男人的精液。  
宝贝真的太累了，杰西说着，松村北斗笑了笑。  
咱们给宝贝洗洗澡吧。  
之后这个家里多了一个人，那就是松村北斗。  
松村北斗来到这个家不是拆散这个家，而是加入这个家


End file.
